Trials of a Monstrous Hero
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: Levi is the amazing hero of Maria City, but the fights are becoming more and more dangerous, and the monsters all the more terrifying. They're lacking recruits.Hange,however, offers a solution. Titan-shifters, used as partners. Levi is soon placed in command of Eren, the first stable Titan-shifter. But,they both soon realize the menacing truth behind Hange's research. Modern-ish AU
1. Today I Met A Brat

Levi was the hero. The Majestic. The one every one appealed to, and children aspired to be. They had made cards with his likeness, along with action figures that were fully poseable. Others had this privelage as well, of course, but none were quite so popular as the strange, diminutive man.

He never made a public appearance, but the cameras were always rolling all around town. Some civilian would wander too close, and he'd have to 'miraculously' jump in and extricate them from harm. He'd deposit them, which invited them to thinking it was a photo-op. Thus his image plastered everywhere in the Maria City.

And, Maria City, quite frankly, was the only city.

Or, the only city that mattered. The civilians were free to leave at any time, but they chose to stay in the megalopolis. They seemed content with the hideous, atrocious monsters that plagued the area, constantly pounding into the city, scales, tentacles, slime and all. Sure they'd scream, run, panic, and beg for mercy, yet as soon as the heroes swept in and cleaned up the mess, they'd be back in their kitchens, cooking a meal while they argued on the phone about suing the city.

All the cities surrounding Maria never garnered attention from the creatures, for some odd reason. One of the church branches within the city liked to whisper in the ears of commoners that they knew why. That there was something drawing the creatures there. But there were many speculations about the credibility of the churches claims. And, if they did in fact know about the reasoning, they ought to tell.

Levi didn't bother with that, however. His job was to protect the city, which he did. The special gear they had looped around his waist allowed him to swing between the skyscrapers, latching onto scaffoldings and swinging around, blades a-ringing as he sliced and diced.

This was his duty, and he relished in it. The ability to defend these defenseless peoples, offering tribune to whatever deity existed, excusing him for his past mistakes in life. It was retribution, and these monsters were the catalysts that he deserved.

So he killed, went home, removed his uniform, and took a nice, long hot bath before treating himself to the human worle like an average person. When he walked the streets the occasional person would notice him, but they'd second-guess themselves, wondering why Levi - THE Levi - would be randomly meandering around a Wal-Mart. So they'd walk on, never saying a thing.

No one else would see him as that, though. Everyone else would be looking for a heroic figure, a green hood billowing around his tiny shoulders as he flew through the air, dashing and amazing as he cut through their enemies.

Who would suspect a man, barely rising over five foot, to be their Superman? None. His solo work helped in this as well, so none of the other heroes interacted with him. There was never any public get togethers, so the people couldn't put two and two together.

He never appeared with Petra, nor Mike. Or the others that crossed in and out, via death or retirement. Sometimes injuries. Levi wanted none of them, and they respected his wishes. He fought alone, he lived alone, and he honestly loved it.

Little did he know how swift things could change.

-(-o-)-

"Wings of Freedom, reporting for duty," Petra announced them, all the heroes standing in a defiant line, fists raised to their hearts. Their commander, Irwin, nodded his head in assent, and their arms immediately lowered back down to their sides.

"Yes... We have a project to show you all..." Irwin began, and they could all see his shoulders were rigid, as if worry was lodging itself upon his shoulders. "We have noticed an up rise in the deaths of our heroes as of late... Oluo, Gunther, Nanaba... Along with many others." His voice trailed off, as if letting the Wings release their grief. "The monsters appear stronger, or at least as if they have a much more focused reason for their attacks."

"Are we going to increase our amount of heroes?" Petra interjected, her strawberry blond hair falling around her eyes. Levi could see her look of disappointment at the thought of young children suffering through all this heart ache. Irwin shook his head, though, causing Petra to relax.

"No. We do have new recruits, but for now they are still just that. They will not be permitted to be led into battle until we see just how... Stable... Our new plans are." With that, the large blond man turned on his heels, opening up his palm as he held them out to the sides. "Without further ado, I allow our lead Scientist, Hange Zoe, to take charge."

Hange stepped forward, her fingers deftly pushing up glasses. "Hello," Hange greeted, a wide smile stretched across her face. "It's a pleasure to see all of you." Levi sneered at her theatrics. They'd all been part of the same damn training program, she just took some creepy pleasure in acting as if they were all strangers.

As if feeling his abrasive glares, Hange turned to Levi, and smirked. "You there, Mr. Grumpy Britches, you'll be my volunteer!"

"I'd rather shit myself in a stuck elevator," Levi replied, voice remaining apathetic as he delivered his detailed alternative. He felt the commander's disapproving gaze on him, though, settling between his shoulder blades like an invasive tick, sucking all the rebellion from him.

Hange's grin only grew wider as it became evident that she had been granted her way. Levi strode reluctantly towards her, remaining up right, however, and setting his jaw in a hard, angry line.

They were in a rather large room, within the giant, castle like building that occupied the heroes meeting areas, along with their superiors rooms. The damnable thing was even made of stone, though it had metal running within its walls, raising it as a high and domineering feature. Once inside, however, Levi truly lost track of where he was in relation to the outside. He knew that today, however, they were on the lower levels, that ran underneath the city, which housed the labs of Hange and her co-workers.

Here they ran experiments, testing whatever samples of monsters they could find. Chunks of skin were preferable, but teeth were nice too. Anything that could be grabbed from the bodies before they dissolved. Hange accepted anything but nothing, really.

Why they were there today was unknown, other then the Commander had requested their presence for some big reveal from the lab. Now Levi was unwittingly the assistant for whatever strange magic show Hange was ready to present.

She stumbled back, her cheeks flushing with excitement. Stumbling across the stone floor, she snagged a door, and lurched it open, whispering hurriedly to whomever was behind. Then she danced her way back to Levi, practically writhing next to him as to men slowly wheeled in what appeared to be a large, cylindrical, fish tank.

And indeed there were fish within, flickering between the bare ankles of a young boy. Levi his his shock, but heard his fellow heroes behind him gasping and taking steps back. It seemed none knew how to process what was happening.

A boy was floating in the tank, his brown hair a mess around his features as he floated their, eyes closed completely to the world. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, and realized he was already wearing a military uniform.

"It's a concoction I made," Hange said proudly, tapping at the tank. "Water without the destructive elements to skin and clothes. No deteriorating in here!" Beaming, she snapped her fingers, and a clip board was shortly placed within them. "Now! Meet..." she frowned for a moment, staring at her paper. "Ah, Eren Jaeger. Test Subject Number Five." She raised her eyes, reminding Levi sickeningly of a puppy needing attention.

"What Doctor Hange has provided us," Irwin began, taking the reigns ont he situation once more, "is a human, with the ability to turn into what we are calling, the Titans."

"Large humans!" Hange panted, smiling dreamily up at the boy encased above them. "Eren here becomes a 15 meter human. His intelligence is still in tact, and he's big enough to take on a monster in full frontal combat."

"However," Irwin interrupted, before Hange could begin drooling over her project once more, "we have yet to test them in actual battle. They've been in controlled environments until now, deep beneath the castle. Hange has set up nice simulations, and has interacted with the test subjects often. We hope the others will be up to capacity soon but... For now, Eren is the only one we trust around civilians."

_It sounds like a rabid dog, trying to be rehabilitated._ Levi thought, his mood turning sour.

"Sir," Petra muttered, backed by her fellows as she spoke, "what is the purpose of this? We fight well enough... Are you... Replacing us with a creature you can't even trust?" Her voice was shaking, and despite the fact that Eren was physically a fifteen year old boy, she seemed to have a deep rooted fear of him.

"Not replacing!" Hange immediately replied, lurching forward in front of the test tube, as if shielding her baby. Apparently the scientist had some motherly instincts within her. "Eren will be a tool for you all to utilize. We're hoping to minimize damage to the heroes. Collateral matters, but not in the long run. Lives do! If heroes and Titans can work in tandem, then perhaps we can prevent so many deaths! Then, people will be more willing to join the Squads, and we won't be scraping the barrels, rallying high school seniors..."

Levi didn't like where this was going. Fighting monstrosities alongside a monstrosity? It seemed rather contradictory, and the whole premise made him want to gag on his anger. He'd been killing tentacle covered, scaly-hided oddities for almost twenty years now, and then Hange comes along, wanting to change the game.

It didn't bold well with the short man. Nor with the other heroes, he could see.

"Now, we have been training Eren here," Hange began once more, tapping at her clipboard. "But, he needs to be out in the real world. We want him to function like a normal human - or, as much as he possibly can. We've been holding him back from that, solely for the fact that we didn't know if he was stable or not."

"And how do you propose we do this?" Mike demanded, blond brows furrowing angrily. Levi felt himself agreeing with the dissenters for once. He only held his tongue for the commander's presence, and once Irwin dismissed himself, Levi would give Hange the most painful tongue-lashing of her life.

Hange was smiling though, and in an odd way. "Why, dear Eren is going home with one of you. To train. To school. To prosper and grow." Her mouth watered up again, and Levi watched in revulsion as she swiped eagerly at her lips. "And I was thinking of dear Levi, here."

"Like fuck, you ignoramus!" Levi lashed out, not stopping to care whether his superior heard him or not. He heard Irwin reprimanding him, but he shook it off. "No. I refuse. I've been solo all these years, I'm not dragging along some brat for shits and giggles now! Send the twerp home with Petra, put her womanly instincts to use."

"Now listen here Rivaille -" Petra lurched forward, but was quickly held back by a nervous Mike. "I'm rather busy. Hange, you love him so much, take him home and drool over him there!" Levi repressed a smirk, remembering that he was supposed to be pawning a child off on her. But he admitted the idea of Hange taking responsibility was nice.

"No." That was Irwin, surprising them all. "Hange has attempted to take custody of our Titan here, but I refused. She is not a hero - "

"-Physically," Hange interrupted, but Irwin swiftly silenced her.

"Hange is not a hero, so therefore Eren would gain no field training, not to mention her schedule is busy enough with the other Titans. And Levi... You mention your many years serving us, well... That's the exact reason I recommended you."

Levi felt floored by this announcement, and rather betrayed. He felt like he'd been saddled to this brat long before he'd even reach fruition, and the thought sent him spiraling into an ill-repressed rage. He knew his anger was probably visible, especially when his usually slack face became scrunched up with the effort of containing it.

"And," Irwin continued, driving the point home, "I know Petra works well in a team. She will do fine, even if we don't give her a Titan, for she won't be attacking these monsters alone. You, Levi, I know will avoid human contact at all costs."

"Humans are worth saving merely because they live, outside of that, they disgust me," Levi stated, his lips curling up. To his dismay, however, Irwin only gave a light smirk.

"Good for you, then, Levi. Eren isn't a human, he's a Titan."

Defeated, Levi bit back a hiss, and clutched his hands into fists. Irwin gave him the smallest of glares, as if warning him to behave, then nodded to Hange. The brunette gave a salute, then stepped towards the tank.

"Now, be prepared. The water is going to drain out, and he'll slowly start to wake up. He might be a bit startled at first. He's been asleep for a while." With that, she struck a button on the front of the capsule, then slowly stepped back to join Levi. The others gasped in shock as the liquid slowly disappeared, revealing each part of Eren moisture free.

The fish swam frantically at the bottom, realizing that their lives were nearing an end. "What's with the fish?" Levi asked, giving Hange attention despite himself.

She smirked. "We thought Hydroponics would help him grow a bit more. But, hey, he's still taller then you!" Levi angrily kicked the woman in her shins, and retained his focus on the slowly awakening figure before him. Hange knelt on the ground, grumbling.

With the water no longer there to support him, Eren's body fell back, thumping harshly against the glass. Petra winced at the cracking noise the back of the boy'd head had made, and she quickly turned her own.

His whole body sagging now, Eren slowly crumpled to the bottom of the tank, his eyes still tightly closed. Taking this as her cue, Hange surged forward, and pressed yet another button. A defiant hiss arose around the capsule, steam pouring out as the glass plates slid around, revealing an entrance.

Hange stumbled back to Levi once more, whipping out her clipboard, and studying her subject intently. "Any second now he'll awaken... He's never been around so many strangers before..." Levi felt a slight prick of nervousness at that. He didn't like the thought of a frightened, confused, giant human being rampaging around.

But, Eren merely opened his eyes, so vivid green that Levi could seem them where he stood. The young boy rose up slightly, rubbing at his head, and staring around at the people surrounding him. Petra clutched Mike's hand, and the man stepped back towards another hero, all of them seeking comfort.

Hange took this moment to grab Levi's arm and yank him forward, presenting the black haired man to the Titan. Staring at him with his cold, grey eyes, Levi pinched his mouth into a frown.

"All right, Eren," Hange said slowly, "meet daddy Levi!"

"Oh fuck no!"

-(-o-)-

Levi was currently seated at a McDonalds, watching Eren stuff his face for the first time. The boy had been ecstatic, eagerly cashing in on Levi's hero discount - which basically meant everything was free. The boy had quickly set down to ordering everything on the menu, which caused a scowling Levi to have to ignore the disgusting comments being made by the workers.

Eren eagerly jerked his hand out, shoving his straw into his mouth as he slurped loudly on a milkshake, washing it down with Dr. Pepper. Levi felt his stomach churn as Eren shoved a burger in his mouth, and then turned to the french fries.

"Nasty little shit," Levi snarled, eyes narrowing upon Eren. The young boy paused, grease dribbling down his chin. Green eyes blinked sharply, before Levi was rewarded with a sharp shrug.

"I've never eaten," Eren explained briefly, taking another bite. Levi did note, however, that Eren began eating slower, chewing like a normal person, his eyes meandering across the the patrons of the restaurant. He mimicked their way of eating, features thoughtful.

He had provoked questions in Levi, though. "You don't have to eat? Considering how much you just shoveled down, I rather worry about your body's processing capabilities."

Eren blinked. "Oh. Pooping. Yeah I can do that. Or, Hange said I could. She said it would be uncomfortable. Since I have yet to retain sustenance, I haven't had the pleasure. We stayed in the lab all the time. The doctor would wake us for socializing and mental tests, but other then that we remained in our frozen state."

Levi nodded solemnly. This was a lot to process, yet he maintained his calm, collected composure. "I'm sure it'll be interesting when you do get that... Pleasure." He smirked, and Eren slowly placed the burger down, as if unsure of his desire to finish it. "Now. We're going home. Hange said she was sending you clothes, and furniture. We'll get you settled in. Then we start your training, first thing in the morning."

Eren nodded slowly, and began to rise up, looking rather excited. Levi intercepted him though, the shorter man blocking his path. Extending long, pale fingers, Levi gave a meaningful rap on the table top. "First, you're cleaning up this mess."

As Eren set down to it, Levi could've swore he heard a disgruntled, "yes father", which earned the brunette a swift kick in the ass.

-(-o-)-

"Oh God!" Eren lurched into Levi's home, not even bothering to take in the surroundings. He found himself stumbling forward, clutching at his stomach as he slowly wobbled forwards. Levi could practically hear the gurgles of torment rumbling deep within the youths bowels.

"Oi, brat, you gonna be okay?" Levi's voice remained stoic, and he plopped his keys neatly in the bowl positioned by the door. He heard Eren giving pitiful mewls as the teen burst through several doors, until finally stumbling to the bathroom.

Levi rolled his eyes, as he heard Eren praising something, and reciting bathroom books rather loudly. With the door safely shut behind him, and Eren enclosed in what was soon to be a stinking pit from Hell, Levi wandered back to the spare bedroom in his home.

When Hange had said she was sending furniture, Levi hard already envisioned the hard, grueling task before him. Or, rather, him making Eren do it while he lit up a cigarette and smoked his worries away with a nice book.

This was all unnecessary though, as apparently Hange had had a team of workers over. All of Eren's things were placed around the room. She had brought him a queen bed, with a green comforter, wings imprinted onto them. There were a few concerts that were a mystery to Levi, and even a few posters of women that made him scoff.

Hange had equipped Eren with a bean bag, and a flat screen TV propped up on a wall, with one of those new fangled gaming consoles hooked up to it. There was a stereo in another corner, next to an L-desk with a laptop placed neatly on top. The doctor had apparently not been exaggerating when she had said she wanted Eren to have a normal life.

Levi, himself, found it all very odd, and dramatic.

Rolling his eyes, he exited the bedroom, and stopped outside of the bathroom door. "Brat, if you would please, accustom yourself with the concept of courtesy flush."

Eren gurgled in response, and Levi squinted. "Whassat?" he discerned from the sickly boy.

"It's where you flush twice, or multiple times, so I don't have to burn that toilet from your shit being held within it, staining the porcelain," the older man hissed, eyebrows contracting as he only imagined what hell would soon befall his poor home. Groaning, and defeated, he headed outside on to the back porch. Plunking himself down on one of the wood chairs available, he delved his hand into a bag that was slung across the back of the chair.

Within was a collection of books that he quickly contented himself to. All he needed to do was pop out his glasses, light a cigarette, and get to it.

-(-o-)-

Eren flushed eagerly, several times, watching the swirls eat away at his McDonalds catastrophe. Sighing in relief, he quickly washed his hands, and wiped his brow. Shuffling out of the door, he twisted his head to and fro, wondering where Levi had gone.

Being out of the lab was amazing, even if his bowels had paid the price of eating junk food dearly. All the sights, smells, and denizens of this world were interesting enough to act as a balance. Eren was elated, and felt like learning more about his mentor.

Hange had briefly taken him aside, to explain her plans briefly. Her glasses had steamed over when she'd mentioned all the tests she would get to run, especially the emotional ones, referencing his ability to interact and take peoples' lives into consideration. When Eren had questioned her about Levi personally, though, she had dodged questions, working up a nervous sweat as she laughed off-key, waving the interrogations away.

Eren's contact with Levi so far had been questions or insults, all basic and quick. The youth was beginning to feel a little unwanted and this point, but he was brushing it off. Levi was still intriguing him, and he could attempt to break through the wall. After all, they would be putting their lives on the line together here soon.

The brunette headed back at random, walking along the one hall, to the glass double doors at the back. There he slid them open, revealing a rather large porch, complete with a patio set, and a small square of grass. Reasonable for the house, Eren supposed, though what did he know other then movies and books? And strange, unknown recollections that he couldn't quite place...

Levi was there, he noticed, legs crossed over top one another. His face was relaxed, yet a smile still far from being present. Eren saw the cigarette clamped between his lips, the older man pushing up his glasses, beady eyes never straying from the pages.

Eren almost felt mesmerized by the strange sight. Yet his curiosity won over, and he soon drew closer.

"Levi?" he said, causing the other to raise his head. Levi stared at him for a moment, before sighing. Two fingers casually rose up, grasping the cigarette. Pointedly, Levi blew smoke between his lips, and eyed Eren long and carefully.

"Yes?"

"Smoking is bad for you."

"Really?" the soldier demanded, taking another long drag, just to purse his lips and push out a ring of smoke. "I didn't know that."

"I know what sarcasm is," Eren replied, dripping almost as much disdain into his words as Levi had done. The black-haired man smirked, looking almost proud, as he absent-mindedly placed his book aside. Eren noticed this. Levi's torso was leaned in, his eyes focused on Eren now, and the book had been moved off to the side. Levi was engaged in the conversation now, and he hadn't even intended it.

"I suppose you do. So.. What can I help you with? I told you, training starts tomorrow. You can go familiarize yourself with your room." Levi shooed with his hands. But Eren noticed he didn't lean back and withdraw himself. He expected Eren to stay. In fact, knew he would.

Eren smiled. "I'd rather become familiarized with the man I'm sharing a house with. We are to be partners."

Levi's expression closed, though, and he did in fact lean back. "I don't need a kid riding my coat tails," the elder said pointedly, giving Eren a sharp look of disapproval. "I mean it. It's dangerous, and I'm not going down so you can live up to Hange's weird, sexual fantasies."

"I'm capable!" Eren spat, feeling his temper flare. Ah, yes, Hange had said that was his flaw. His temper roared like a flame, yet she was never able to quite quench it. Now his hands were tightened into fists, and he stood before Levi, squaring out his shoulders and hips. "I was basically born for this!" He paused. "Quite literally."

Levi sneered at him. "I don't give a damn. You're still a child."

"A child's body," Eren argued, stomping his foot.

"A child's mentality," came the quick response.

"Well, at least I'm mature enough not to seek bad habits, like smoking." Eren against felt his temper towering, and he gritted his teeth. There were more flashes, almost like memories... Yet they were memories he'd never had. Of a mustachioed man smoking, a woman pleading with him to stop. A boy crying... Eren didn't know what any of these flashes meant, but they soon subsided, leaving only his irrational anger.

"My self-deprecating life choices are of my own design," Levi's voice was harsh, and cold, "but if you're so hell-bent on proving yourself, and turning yourself over to a similar life as mine, I'll allow you the chance. We won't even train, Mr. Big Shot!" The short man brought himself to his feet, glaring up at Eren, as the youth tried not to giggle over the man barely reaching his shoulders.

"I'll prove myself," Eren declared, thumping his chest to his heart, in the signal of the military.

Levi's heavy-lidded eyes merely regarded him dully. A beeping resounded from his pocket, which quickly distracted the too. Eren watched as Levi withdrew a cellphone, and popped it open, listening to the voice chattering away. The man's shoulders grew rigid, and his profile more defined. His chin jutted out just a bit more so, and his gaze was soon focused entirely on Eren once more.

He hung up, and Eren immediately sprang forward with questions.

Holding up a hand, an irritated Levi shut all of Eren's words down. "Shut up. You just got a chance to prove yourself." Stomping into the house, Levi headed towards his bedroom, Eren trailing along behind him. "You're getting your chance to prove yourself."

"How?" Eren demanded, attempting to follow Levi into his room. A door was swiftly slammed in his face, halting his progress, however. Staring, dumb-founded, at the wood grains, he heard Levi's voice from within.

"There's a monster attacking, and Petra is having a hard time. We're to move in, as soon as possible. Make sure your gear is ready, and your uniform set. As soon as I'm done," Levi popped open the door, his own attire set in order, the straps already laced tight around his thighs, "which happens to be now, we leave."

Grinning from ear to ear, Eren slapped an arm around Levi's shoulders. "All right partner! Let's go kick some ass!"

"Eat shit, you god damned moron," Levi snapped, and quickly shook off Eren's arm, stomping ahead in a sulky matter. Eren didn't care, however. He merely spread his smile wider, and began mentally preparing himself.

He was going to defeat his first monster, and prove his prowess to Levi! And all on his first day!

-(-o-)-

**Ah this is my first time writing any SnK, but I really love this couple, so I wanted to write some for it. Any questions, complaints, or otherwise, I'd love to hear everything people have to say in the reviews.**

**I promise it will get more... couple-y, later, after character building.**


	2. Memories

Levi went swinging through the buildings, his gear shooting out chord after chord. He'd hear the reassuring click of the grappling hook piercing brick, then he'd slam all his weight forward, propelling himself. He knew Eren was following, albeit slowly, and clumsily, behind him.

"Can you keep up, brat?" Levi called back over his shoulder. Eren, however, was focusing too hard to give a response. The youth was positioning himself, testing where to swing his hips, where to drop his feet. Sure, Levi had given him a crash-course upon leaving the house, but he was still unsure of himself.

He finally lifted his gaze, and saw a giant lizard, currently slamming into a building with its rather large tail. His eyes opened wide, eyebrows shooting into his hairline as his pupils retracted.

"Holy hell," Eren muttered, not focusing as he shot out a long wire. With the misfire, he intercepted Levi's own grappling hook, wrapping the two lines. The brunette had a small moment of realization, before Levi was cussing him out as they slammed into one another, hurtling towards the ground.

"You stupid brat!" Levi roared, reaching desperately to undo the joint hooks. Eren stammered out an apology, as they hurtled downards at an alarming speed. The monster seemed to have heard their dire cries, and decided to extend a helping claw.

Which smashed them directly into a building. Eren heard Levi hiss in pain as his back collided with glass, shattering them through inside. Eren quickly followed, dragged along by their tangled predicament. As soon as his senior smacked against the floor, Eren came tumbling afterwards, crushing into Levi's ribs.

"God dammit!" Levi spat, coughing as he pulled himself into a seated position. Eren could feel the man glaring daggers at him, and he felt rather flushed, seeing as he caused this predicament. "I asked you! Repeatedly! If you were fine!"

"The monster distracted me!" Eren retorted, tugging futilely at the gear. Sighing, the youth rose to his feet. "Look," he ignored Levi's withering glare, "it just means I can show you my Titan form... It doesn't last for long, though, and afterwares I'm vulnerable so just... Save my body, ok?"

Levi promised nothing, and merely watched as Eren shimmied out of his straps, unbuckling them and kicking them away. Without another person attached to the gear, Levi bent over once more, tugging at the straps and snaking his way through the chords, more attempts to dislodge them.

He did cast Eren a fleeting glimpse, though, as the boy walked to the giant hole in the building. The elder watched as he slowly lifted his hand up to his mouth, and bit sharply down. Furrowing his brow, Levi watched as blood pooled down across his hand. Then the boy leaped.

Levi lurched towards the edge, just for his vision to be replaced by a towering human. 15 meters tall, just as Hange had said. No genitalia was on the monstrosity, which Levi considered a good thing, considering Eren's clothes had magically disappeared. But, the creature certainly did resemble him, with messy brown hair spilling around the mutated face.

Staring, Levi continued working away at the knot, until it loosened, right as Eren slammed his large fist into the reptilian monster's face. With a screech, the beast stumbled back, tucking its narrow face. The slits for nose spread wide, and a forked tongue hissed out at the Titan.

Eren ignored it, and reared his leg, kicking out sharply, with his feet connecting solidly against the lizard's underbelly. Roaring, the monster hurtled forward, sinking its teeth into the Titan's arm. Eren shook his limb feebly, bashing the head of the reptile, to no avail.

But with the knot undone, Levi found it was time he returned to the fray. Jumping through their hole, he shot his gear out, latching onto Eren's flesh. He felt the hook sink in solidly, before throwing himself up and around, landing deftly next to the Titan's ear.

Eren's giant, dilated pupils swung to the right, staring at Levi as he continued his assault upon the lizard. Giving a small nod, Levi pushed off of Eren's shoulder, and slid down his arm, withdrawing the his square blades as he did so.

The reptile was so engrossed in gnawing off Eren's arm, it noticed Levi to late, allowing the hero to shove his blades into the creatures snout, digging beneath the scales to the soft flesh beneath. Screaming, the monster gnashed its teeth down, blocking out the pain. Finally its teeth severed bone, and Eren's arm was bitten clean off.

Bellowing, the Titan reared back, clutching the bloody stump. Levi was then left without a perch, still clinging to his swords shoved in the lizard. He scrambled, with sweat pouring down his brow, to lodge his boots in the scales, gaining leverage as he worked his way up the lizard's face. Ignoring his harsh breathing, Levi took off at a run, and jumped clear away from the monster, shooting the chord out to the monster's arm.

Swinging himself around, Levi allowed the momentum to carry him towards the creatures belly, leading the way with his swords. Eren, having recovered, also rushed forward, fist slamming into the creature's bloodied face. The lizard gave a loud roar, just as Levi hurtled in, weapons slicing through the underbelly, and piercing it in the heart.

Levi quickly retrieved a tissue from his pocket, wiping off his face, and retracted his sword. The lizard's chest was pumping blood, and the creature was about to give out. Adjusting himself, Levi prepared to shoot his chord to some building for safety, but he was saved the hassle.

A large hand swooped down, wrapping Levi up, and pulling him free of danger. While not altogether pleased with the thought of sitting in Eren's sweaty palms, Levi was at least sensible enough to offer a nod of consent. Eren held his palm flat, allowing Levi to watch from above as the lizard they had defeated crumpled to the ground, an explosion of dust following afterwards.

"Not bad, brat," Levi stated, crossing his arms. "Though perhaps next time you'll do better on the way to the mission." Apparently unable to converse in his Titan form, Eren gave a clacking of his teeth, the eerie grin present upon his ripped face still there.

Glancing around, Levi recognized the paparazzi, already on their way. This new method of fighting was sure to have them cloying for answers, demanding to know what this new monstrosity was, and how they were using it for the common good. The helicopter was already whirring around, attempting to catch initial shots of an off-guard Eren.

Groaning, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated dealing with these shits when he was alone, doing his usual business. Now, they'd be plaguing on Eren's naivete, pulling the boy under, and subjecting him to cruel interrogations, and false presumptions.

"All right, kid, get us outta here," Levi commanded, stomping his boot on Eren's flesh. The Titan looked prepared to follow commands, but no sooner then he had taken a step, steam shot out of him. The hero stumbled slightly, and Levi felt concern for his boots as they heated up beneath him, steam pouring off of Eren now.

He watched as the Titan's head slumped forward, the back of the neck baring itself as Eren's small body erupted from the spine. Levi stared for just a moment, before he realized that the Titan's body was collapsing. Jumping forward, he snatched Eren, ripping him the rest of the way out, and quickly began swinging away through the buildings.

By the time the press got close enough, all that would be left was a sizzling husk, as Levi shot away, clutching their mysterious new creature.

And to him, that was just fine.

-(-o-)-

Eren awoke feeling exhausted. Never before had he stayed in his Titan form for so long, nor had he ever exerted so much energy while inhabiting it. He was mentally and physically drained, to the point of opening his eyes he viewed as an insurmountable task.

He didn't know how many days it took him to reach that point, but when he finally did open his eyes, Levi was standing there, the phone cradled to his ear. Levi's back was to Eren, so he must not have realized that Eren was now awake.

"He's been out for two days, Hange," Levi snapped, heels clicking impatiently. "How're we supposed to work as partners if he passes out every time he uses his power?" There was a soft buzz which Eren took for Hange's rebuttal. "So we just have to train this shit out of him?" the older man's voice was now a hiss of irritation, and Eren almost wanted to laugh.

In fact he did let out a low chuckle, which caused Levi to whirl around. Caught in that gaze, Eren quickly subsided, and watched as Levi's expression went through a subtle shift. Anger melted away to apathy, and the hero quickly lost interest in he and Hange's conversation.

"The kid just woke up. Leave me be now, woman." And Levi hit the End button, and quickly pocketed the phone. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Presumably, you'll want food, like last time?" One dark brow quirked upwards, and Eren wondered momentarily if this was Levi's way of being playful.

"I wouldn't argue," Eren croaked, giving a weak smile. Levi shrugged, and exited the room. The brunette strained his ears, hearing the sounds of pots and pans being jumbled around, along with the clicking that silverware made when shifted.

The brunette shared a small smile with himself, though. After all, Levi knew he didn't physically have to eat. But Eren found he quite liked the act, regardless. Even the unnecessary events that followed weren't enough to discourage him.

Drumming his fingers on the bed, he waited impatiently, til he heard Levi's footsteps in the hallway. Perking up immediately, Eren stared expectantly at the door, wondering what type of majestic food was about to come strolling through that door. He even licked his lips in excitement.

Levi finally re-entered the room, two plates in his hand, with a fold up table shoved beneath his armpit. He quietly placed the dishes down, before setting up his table (complete with a checkered tablecloth), and pulled up a chair. Only then did he set the dish down in Eren's lap, seating himself with his own serving.

"Strawberry crepes," Levi informed him stoically, producing cutlery for the excited boy. "My _maman _used to make them for us." Eren dug his fork in, before lifting his gaze, squinting at Levi. The black haired man pointedly ignored him though, and gave a few dainty bites of his breakfast.

"Are you French?" Eren blurted, stuffing himself full of crepes in a rather undignified manner. Levi eyed him in distaste.

"Yes." The older man shrugged, making sure his posture was straight, and his elbows did not brush the table. Eren wanted to laugh at him, but was resolved to get more answers out of him.

"Have you always lived in Maria, or...?" Eren prompted, finishing up his plate. The boy then resigned himself to scraping half-heartedly at the plate, wishing that he had more. Levi sneered at him, before offering Eren his unfinished crepe.

"Here, your swine-like demeanor has ruined my appetite anyhow." Eren eagerly accepted the plate, and ignored the insult. "Now... I don't understand your interest, but no. I lived in France til I turned eighteen. I came to America, and found myself working here as a hero. That is all." Levi's voice brought an abrupt end to the conversation.

Eren decided to be smart, and just leave it be. He contented himself with the crepe, and busied himself with tasting the flavor. If he head to pick one thing so far, Eren would have to say food was probably his favorite part of being part of the normal world.

"Now that you're awake, you understand why I said you were not prepared to come with me?" Levi asked, leaning back in his seat. Eren gave a few blinks of indignation.

"I recall us working well together!" the brunette argued, his fist clenched around the fork he was utilizing. Levi gave him a disparaging look.

"Really? Because as _I recall_, it began with you not knowing how to properly use your 3-D gear, getting us tangled up, then your arm was bitten off, and on top of that you were unconscious for two days afterwards. Hange said training will fix that, but until then, you will not attend me on missions." Levi said all of this matter-of-factly, before standing up tall, and demanding Eren's empty plates.

"How long will my training last?" Eren demanded, watching Levi's retreating back.

"Well," Levi stated, drawing the word out, "it'll be hard for you to focus on training, seeing as you start school in a week. I imagine you'll have plenty of homework." With that, the black-haired man excused himself, and left Eren with his mouth gaping open.

"SCHOOL!?" he bellowed.

Levi pretended to not hear.

-(-o-)-

Eren rose out of bed a few hours after their breakfast. He stretched his arms up high, and found himself grateful for his regenerative powers. Bending over, he grasped his toes, and stared between his knees, thinking.

He'd never been to school, yet he felt a slight aversion to it. As if he might see someone he didn't want to. But he didn't know anyone, outside of Levi, Hange, and a few faces from the heroes that had been gathered at his awakening.

Sighing, he rose up, and shuffled over to his closet, changing into something that wasn't his uniform. After all, if he wasn't on duty, then he didn't need them. Once he opened the closet door, he saw that Levi had brought back his maneuver gear, polished it, and left it neatly on the floor. Rolling his eyes at the sight, the teen quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a plain sweater.

Suitable now, he strolled out of his bedroom, seeking his guardian.

He caught Levi in the same position as the other day, lounging in a chair, puffing on a cigarette with a book captured between his fingers. Eren sidled up quietly, and stood behind Levi, hands respectfully behind his back.

"_Puis-je vous aider_?" the man demanded, not even looking up from his story. Eren blinked stupidly, before cocking his head to the side. Groaning, Levi placed the book in his lap, finally looking at the boy. "I said may I help you, little brat? You're hovering like a fly."

Eren looked indignant at this. "I feel like I'm rather cooler then a fly."

"It doesn't matter," Levi argue, flicking his ashes. "You're still a disgusting insect." That caused a jagged grin to rise on the man's face, and Eren found it rather contagious. After all, a Levi smile, even if it was more of a malicious smirk, was rather rare.

"Whatever," Eren conceded, drawing himself up. "If you're not going to bother training me, can't we go explore? I haven't been into the real world yet!" His green eyes lit up at the prospect of walking along the sidewalk, just like a normal person. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"What for? The real world isn't exciting, it's depressing," Levi dead-panned, and Eren saw his fingers twitch towards the book again.

"_Please_, Levi," Eren pleaded, placing his hand in between Levi and the book, hoping to subconsciously discourage him. It seemed to work, as the man withdrew his hand slightly, as if afraid to touch Eren.

The diminutive adult was thinking, Eren could tell. His features didn't change much, but Eren could practically see the gears churning within his head. Smiling to himself, the boy waited, until finally Levi grunted in agreance.

"Fine," Levi spat. "But only because I've seen how you goddamned eat, and I'm going to need some groceries." Mentally cheering himself on, Eren felt his heart surge with joy. He was going out into the real word, for the first time! Levi merely took a few more drags on his cigarette, clearly not excited about this adventure. But, he finally smashed the cigarette into a ground up pulp, heaved a heavy sigh, and grabbed his keys on the way out.

Eren followed eagerly, trotting after the shorter man. Levi walked at a slow, leisurely pace, however, towards his garage. He clicked a button on his key set, swinging the garage door up and away, revealing a rather neat square of concrete inside. It was clear Levi wasn't much of a mechanic, as there wasn't any tools within. But, inside, there was a sleek black motorcycle.

The machine was simple and sleek, with to leather saddle bags strap to either side. On top of it rested two helmets, which Levi promptly grabbed, tossing one to Eren. The brunette was writhing in excitement at the thought of riding the machine.

Biting his lip, Eren jammed the helmet on his head, and began fumbling with the straps. His fingers slipped over the metal loop, and attempted to shove the strap through, failing miserably. Grunting, he began shuffling around, wiggling all about in his attempts.

Levi had moved over to a peg on the wall, and had wrapped himself in a leather jacket, and had slipped on gloves. He turned around, his helmet in the crook of his arm, and regarded Eren with what was surely contempt.

"Hold still, brat," Levi demanded, stepping towards the youth, and taking the straps from Eren's hands. Eren paused, holding his breath at Levi's proximity. He felt Levi's fingers scraping against his neck and chin, as he quickly tightened Eren's helmet.

Eren gave a great gulp, along with a small sigh of relief, when Levi finally retreated, snapping on his own helmet. Then Levi swung up his leg, and straddled the motorcycle, feet planting themselves against the pegs. Once he was situated, he flipped up his face shield.

"Come one," the man snapped, turning the key. The machine roared to life, while Eren slowly moved forward, rather tentative now that it was growling and churning. He steeled himself, however, and swung his leg up and over, landing heavily on the seat. Eren then hovered awkwardly there, not sure where his hands were allowed to rest, or what to do.

Levi merely rolled his eyes, though, and turned around. "Put your arms around my waist, kid. Just don't get any perverted thoughts." Having said his piece, Levi flicked his faceguard down, and Eren obliged the order, wrapping his arms around Levi's torso.

"I'm not a pervert," Eren argued, his chest up against Levi's back. "And I feel ridiculous."

He could practically hear the smirk in Levi's voice, as the man kicked up the foot peg, and drove the bike out of the garage. "What's wrong, child, this big, bad bike is making you uncomfortable?" Levi hit the button on his keys, bringing the garage door closed behind them.

"Not entirely," Eren said slowly, as he rose up to his full height. "I just meant the fact that I can see entirely over your head, and I feel like a hulking vulture."

Silence greeted him, before he heard a stream of what sounded like curse words.

Then Levi revved up the machine, and shot into the street, Eren screaming all the way.

-(-o-)-

Levi took extra sharp turns on purpose, and sped up, weaving through cars. Eren could feel the ill intentions that the man meant, but he just held on ever tighter. His fingers were digging into Levi's hips a he hung on for dear life.

The eventually slid to a stop at Wal-Mart, and Eren quickly hobbled off of the bike, feeling like shit. When Levi turned off the bike, and kicked out the stand, he removed his helmet, grinning cruelly at Eren.

"What's wrong, lil' shit? Couldn't take the ride?" Levi unlocked the saddlebags, and they both dumped in their helmets, Eren pointedly ignoring his snide remarks.

"So!" Eren said ecstatically. "Do I get to pick what food we get?"

"No."

"Why not?" he whined, falling in step behind Levi.

"Because you're a dumbass."

"You have no evidence of that."

"I have evidence in the fact that I've been in your company for several days now."

"Two of which I was knocked out."

"Which was because of your stupidity," Levi finished firmly, glaring at Eren. The brunette gaped like a fish, before swinging his jaw shut finally, having no rebuttal to offer. Smirking at his victory, Levi stuffed his hands in his jacket, and strode through the sliding doors.

"Oh what's that!" Eren darted off to the crane machine, slamming his hands into the stick, swiveling it around. Music poured out of the speakers as he eagerly pressed against the glass, eyes wide with wonder.

Groaning, Levi explained the crane machine, which only excited Eren more.

"Give me two quarters!" Eren demanded, holding out his hand. Levi stared blankly at him.

"Awful demanding there, of someone who's living for free in my home," Levi dead-panned, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

Eren rolled his eyes. "But you're a hero. You make enough to spare fifty cents!"

"Why not just buy a damned stuffed animal?" Levi grouched, glaring at Eren. The brunette gave a noisy huff in response.

"I'm trying to live my life like a normal teenager," Eren reminded his guardian. "Which, I feel like, involves crane machines. Now, if Dr. Hange is to do proper research, I feel like the data she collects needs to be proper." He held up a demonstrative finger as he talked, eyes closed as he explained his case.

"The hell does that have to do with crane machines?" Levi demanded.

"Because regular teenagers have access to crane machines!" Eren argued.

"Regular teenagers have outgrown crane machines," Levi swiftly replied, turning his back on Eren. He began walking away, and he eventually heard the grumbling teen fall in step behind him. Rolling his eyes, Levi grabbed a buggie, beginning their trip.

Levi had intended to grab the basic and necessities - such as Eren having his own shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. The boy had insisted, however, upon cologne. Then, he'd driven Levi up the wall in the school supplies section, spending time meticulously on each item, asking Levi what he thought a normal kid would want, until Levi became so irritated he took a mini stapler, and stapled Eren's sleeves together.

This seemed to get the message across.

Then, onto the food section, Eren harassed him about every item. Levi would constantly have to back-track, and check the items in the buggie, for Eren was going in and adding junk food that Levi heavily disapproved of.

Levi was currently bent over, studying the baguettes, when he heard the wheels of the buggie squeak behind him. "Eren, I swear to God, if you're putting another damned back of marshmallows in there, I'm taking off my belt in the middle of Wal-mart."

The squeaking stopped, and he heard resigned cuss words floating down the aisle as Eren replaced the bag. Returning to his bread-perusing, Levi attempted to ignore the loud gasp he heard from Eren.

This became impossible, however, as he heard rather loud peals of laughter from Eren.

Suddenly Levi's vision was blocked by Eren's hand, holding a plastic figurine of Levi.

"Corporal Cocksucker, reporting for duty," Eren mumbled, attempting Levi's own low-pitched voice. He had the figure give a salute, then started to bounce it around. "No Eren, no marshmallows. No, Eren, don't do that! I'm a butt munch, so you can't have a go at the crane machine! Blah, blah, blah."

Levi merely stared at him, marveling over the stupidity of such a creature. Stepping forward, Levi caught Eren's wrist, yanking the boy closer to him. This meant Eren was stuck in a weird sort of bow, nose to nose with Levi.

"I don't talk like that," he said plainly, before wrinkling his nose. "And you don't need junk food when your breath smells like ass. It's bad for your teeth." Eren sucked in his breath, tightening his lips, his cheeks flushing slightly. Levi noticed, and smirked. "What's wrong? Embarrassed by your ass-breath?" Eren looked away sharply, still holding his breath. "Want me to let you go?" A nod. "Damn... Too bad..." Levi trailed off, watching as Eren finally relented, and blew out his breath, glaring at the shorter man.

"You're cruel."

"Apparently I'm a cocksucker, too," Levi responded, arching an eyebrow as he released a flustered Eren. He quickly shoved the brunette out of the way, and grabbed the bread he'd been eyeing, and placed it in the buggie.

Eren remained silent on the matter, though, and contented himself with fiddling with Levi's action figure. The man watched him from the corner of his eyes as they moved through the store, watching Eren shift it into different poses, muttering new lines for the doll.

Finally Levi stopped, and leaned against the buggie. "Having fun playing with me, then?"

Eren stopped, a dark blush staining his cheeks as he looked up at Levi. "It's just... bizarre," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I mean... You're standing right in front of me, being you... But then there's the hero you, that's an action figure..."

"It's me regardless. I don't get your point," Levi drawled, pushing the buggie once more.

"Well... you're not very hero-like when you're calling me a shitty brat, shopping at Wal-mart for baguettes, and whatever other weird Frenchy-food you eat." Eren explained, entertaining himself with the doll once more.

"Heroes usually aren't what you think they are," Levi responded, shrugging his shoulders. Eren paused for just a moment, before replying.

"That's the funny thing is... I almost feel like I remember you... Or..." Eren frowned, furrowing his brow. "This doll?"

"Impossible," Levi dismissed him. "You never met me til Hange sent you home with me. Though I suppose you could be like a baby duck, and imprinted on me. Falsifying your memories." Levi appeared to be attempting some sort of sick joke, yet Eren couldn't shake the weird feeling that persisted, until he and Levi were standing in the check out line.

"Levi," Eren said suddenly, causing the man to turn.

"Yes?"

"May I have the action figure..?" The boy's voice barely rose above a whisper as he turned the doll over in his fingers. "I just... I really want it... I just... Don't know why."

Levi prepared himself to say no, and face the tirade of childish whinings. But as he stared at Eren's focused features, he came to the conclusion that for once, there would be no such thing. Eren wasn't joking, like with the crane machine. For once, if Levi told him no, he would probably comply without dissent.

Yet, despite himself, Levi gave a shoulder heaving sigh. "Fine, dammit."

Eren blinked in surprise, and then a slow grin spread across his face. Feeling disgusted at his softness, Levi became even more unsettled when Eren patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," the brunette mumbled, placing the figure in the buggie. "It means a lot."

"Shut the fuck up," Levi grumbled, shaking Eren's hand off his shoulder. "I just didn't want to hear you bitch."

Though Levi knew, by the shit-eating grin spreading over the kid's face, that Eren wasn't fooled.

-(-o-)-

Eren was humming as they made their way out to the bike. He happily helped Levi stuff the groceries into the saddle bags, after they had removed their helmets. Then Levi shoved the buggie at him, telling him to make himself useful, and put the buggie up.

For once, Eren didn't argue, and took the buggie towards the racks. There, he accidentally bumped his cart against a girl's. She gave a startled yelp, before lifting her gaze to him. Then she gasped, stumbling away from him.

Confused, Eren abandoned his buggie, and held out a hand towards her, which she smacked away from her.

Wincing, Eren shook out his hand. This girl was strong...

"Go away!" she snapped, her short black hair fanning around her face. She had slanted, dark eyes, which were narrowed in fury. "I don't understand, but get back!" The way her face was contorting frightened Eren, and he quickly stumbled back. He could hear Levi revving the bike purposefully behind him, probably urging him to hurry up.

Eren didn't know how to handle the situation, though, and didn't just want to leave the panicked girl. He was saved, however, as a boy, about Eren's age, came running up. He had shoulder length blond hair, and wide eyes. The boy quickly wrapped an arm around the frightened girl, and muttered something to her.

"I'm sorry," the blond finally turned to Eren, after calming the girl down. "It's just... You looked like someone that meant a lot to her once..." His voice trailed off, and he extended a hand, with a soft smile. "I'm Armin, and this is Mikasa." Eren felt a shock at the announcement of the names, but slowly offered his own hand.

Mikasa even took it, though her eyes were burrowing into him, as if searching his inner soul. "Is your name Eren?" she suddenly demanded, and the brunette bit the inside of his cheek to contain his shock.

Panicked, he blurted out a hasty "No." When Mikasa's suspicious gaze remained on him, he gave a hasty cough. "Or. Yes. Um. I spell it with one a, y'know? Unlike people who spell it with two. I mean. How weird, right?" He gave a nervous laugh, shuffling his feet. He didn't know where that had come from, but he hoped it distracted Mikasa.

She didn't look convinced, but Eren heard the bike behind him. He'd taken so long, Levi had driven to him. Both Mikasa and Armin turned towards the bike, spotting the short man straddling it. Thanking God that Levi was so impatient, he pointed at Levi, then at his helmet, which he hastily crammed on his head.

"Hey, sorry, but I have to go!" Eren quickly jumped on the bike, hands finding their familiar grip on Levi's waist.

"Good-bye," Armin said, turning Mikasa away. She cast one last glance over her shoulder, though, that told Eren that she knew something. There was no warm belief in her gaze, as Armin's had held. So, questioning himself more then ever, Eren flipped down his face guard, and tried to let his thoughts fly free on the wind.

-(-o-)-

**Sorry if the French isn't entirely correct. I decided to take three years of Latin instead of a sensible language, so here we are.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think.**

**Thank-you**


	3. Say You're Sorry

"Wake up, brat, you're going to school."

Oh, God, how Eren had been dreading that phrase. Now, with him curled up, warm and snug in bed, with cleaning smells assaulting his nose, it seemed a world away. How could Levi think of dragging poor Eren out of his warm, safe bed, and shoving him into the cruel world?

Levi, however, was unsympathetic. The man clicked on the vacuum cleaner, and whizzed across the carpet, allowing the noise to roar in the small room. Eren futile whines were heard pealing from beneath the blanket.

Once Levi's chore was done, he yanked back the covers, exposing a pajama clad Eren, clutching at what fabric he could, attempting to shield himself from Life. Levi stared upon him with distaste as he swaddled up the blanket, and tugged at the sheets.

"Come on, you stupid kid," Levi huffed, successfully ripping the sheets off, consequently knocking Eren onto the floor. "You've been staying here for over a damned month. I can't keep feeding Hange excuses. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen, however, whenever you decide to act your age and get ready." With that, the man huffily left.

Eren groaned, but couldn't really argue. He'd been coming up with excuse after excuse, extending his school-less days. Something about that life-adventure gave him a certain aversion to it. Everything else he wanted to dive in, soak in all the information he could, and utilize it, relish in it. But school... Something wasn't right there.

Nevertheless, Eren pushed himself off of the floor, and dragged on his every day clothes. He donned a tight fitting blue shirt, with regular jeans beneath. He stooped to pick up the back pack that Levi had meticulously packed for him (after scrutinizing the supply list, standing in the middle of Wal-Mart for hours, then another three hours deciding which set up inside the bag was the more efficient).

With the bag slung on his shoulders, Eren headed towards the kitchen, stopping only briefly beside his dresser to grab his Levi action figure. He gave it a fond smile, before tucking it into his pocket. Something about the miniature made him feel peaceful. Every day, when he and Levi would leave the house, he would always tuck it safely in his pocket.

Today, he felt the need to have it present particularly strong, considering this would be his first day alone.

Eren gulped. A day in the world without Levi.

Part of it was liberating, and rather exciting. Yet he also wanted to cower away somewhere in fear. He'd become reliant on Levi. The man's brutal attitude had become almost endearing to Eren, as the boy learned to dismiss half of what his grumpy care-taker said.

Indeed, after his harsh words from Eren's wakening, there Levi stood, a pink apron wrapped ridiculously around his waist as he rationed out the food he'd been preparing. Eren heard the hum of the washer machine off in the distance, and realized what Levi had stripped his bed for.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of clashing chemicals and delicious food, but it had all become rather... Regular for him. Sitting down at the table, Eren grabbed his plate, drawing it toward him eagerly. Levi intercepted him however, smacking him sharply with a wooden spoon.

"_Chochon gourman!_" Levi reprimanded, glaring down at the boy. Eren, uncomprehending, stared blankly up at Levi. "_Vous garçon stupide_," the man grumbled, tapping his spoon against the table.

"I'm pretty sure I heard stupid," Eren complained, to which Levi rolled his eyes, and pointedly turned his back on him. "You do this on purpose, Levi! You know I don't understand French!"

"You could have signed up for it, Levi responded, disappointment clear on his tone. The way his lip curled up as he said it just drove the point home more. "But no! _Doux, peu_ Eren felt the need to take Latin!" The man continued spooning items onto Eren's plate, glaring at him pointedly.

"Careful getting upset there, _maman_," Eren mocked, "your French falls out."

"I doubt my nationality fell anywhere," Levi responded, his voice dry and crisp. He appeared to be done, however, and slid the plate over to Eren. "Now eat quickly. We're crunched for time, since you decided that you needed an extra hour of sleep."

Eren grumbled his complaints, but resignedly stuffed his face. Once done, he ran hot water over his dish, abandoning it in the sink in favor of chugging milk from the carton. Levi caught sight of him, and let out a animalistic snarl, smacking Eren on his back side with his handy-dandy spoon.

"Out! Out you animal!" Levi roared, throwing the milk jug after a running Eren. The boy heard expletives muttered angrily behind him as Levi opened the garage, and kicked on his motorcycle. Just like Eren's punishment for their trip to Wal-mart, Levi's driving was brutal. This time, though, Eren was better equipped for such sharp turns and accelerations.

When they finally skidded into the parking lot, Eren hopped off of the motorcycle, and stood awkwardly next to it. His shoes scuffed he curb, nervously rubbing at the corner. Levi killed the switch on the bike, staring at Eren through his face guard.

"Yes?" He was still irritated about the milk thing. Eren could see it in the hard lines drawn across the man's face. Levi was very serious about hygiene, so that had been stupid on Eren's fault. He was willing to concede to that. This was much more pressing, though.

"I'm just nervous." Eren shrugged, his hands stuffed nervously in his pockets. His thumb bumped reassuringly against the Levi-figurine, and he allowed the pad of his finger to rub consolingly against one of the arm joints.

Levi stared at him for a moment, before sighing. Still straddling the motorcycle, the older man took off his helmet, slapping it on his knee as he brought his gaze level with Eren's. "Look, kid, it's not that bad. I know you've been watching movies, but high school isn't like that. It's quite anti-climatic, really."

Eren bit his lip, nodding slowly as he shuffled his steps a bit more. It went deeper then the superficial fear of being bullied, or excluded from a clique. He was reluctant to share that much, though, and let the subject drop. Sensing the end to the discussion, Levi clipped his helmet back on, and gave Eren one last nod.

"I'll pick you up by the gym," Levi explained, revving up the engine. "Hange gave you your schedule, so you should be fine. Try not to share stories of your past, also, seeing as you don't have any." With that, Levi pushed off, bike roaring off, leaving Eren quite alone.

-(-o-)-

All in all his day was rather uneventful. English and Math were simple enough, seeing as Hange stated that she'd programmed all of her Titans with enough knowledge to sustain them. Eren wasn't entirely sure how she pulled him off, but it certainly worked in this environment. He was neither behind, nor ahead, as far as he could tell, and bobbed along, scritching down notes.

It was surprisingly easy to adjust to. Sitting for an hour and a half in a class scribbling down notes was fairly simplistic. The concept of homework was irritating to him, but he made sure to hastily write it down in the margins of the agenda he'd received.

His last period of the day was Economics. As he trucked down the hallway, scanning each doorway for the number he needed, he bumped into someone, nose crinkling back from the impact. Blinking repeatedly, Eren stared at whoever he'd hit, recognizing Armin.

The blond seemed startled as well, but the eyes swiftly melted into recognition.

"Aron, right?" Armin greeted, giving a soft smile, and extending his hand as a courtesy. Eren gave him a blank look of stupidity, to which the blond quickly became self-conscious. "Uh... Aron?"

"Right!" the brunette blurted, shoving out his hand, and awkwardly joining it with Armin's. "Yeah. Hey." Eren felt awkward as hell, but Armin just seemed appeased that the other had accepted his greetings.

"What class are you heading to?" Armin questioned, looking furtively at Eren's schedule, resting on top of the books in his arms. "I didn't even know you went to this school! I haven't seen you all year!"

Eren muttered something unintelligible, though Armin was paying him no mind. He was to busy perusing Eren's schedule, muttering to himself as he looked at the period and teachers.

"Tomorrow we'll have lunch together," Armin finally announced, allowing Eren back his schedule as they started walking towards class. "In your Government class. Mikasa also has that class, if you remember her."

Eren remembered pointed glares and accusing eyes. He nodded glumly.

"You'll also have Mikasa tomorrow in your Latin class. She's the teacher aid." Great. Perfect. Eren wanted to spew sarcasm all over Armin, but refrained. Instead, he made idle chit-chat, pandering back and forth as they spoke. They sat beside each other in Economics, helping each other with notes that the other missed.

Knowing that he couldn't talk about his past, Eren busied himself and Armin with current topics, such as what shows were on TV, games, and music that Eren had discovered since he had been delivered to Levi's house.

The brunette was also careful to dodge questions about his living conditions. Something about a fifteen year old boy, living with a thirty something year old man, just didn't seem like a culturally appropriate tidbit to share, despite Armin being a rather understandable person.

But, Eren's lack of history only made way for Armin to delve into his. The teacher disregarded them, as Armin hissed anecdotes to Eren underneath his breath. Apparently Armin and Mikasa had grown up together, always side by side. Eren eagerly listened to story after story, until he noticed something odd.

There seemed to be something missing from all of Armin's stories as if he'd intentionally ripped a hole out of the narration. Furrowing his brow at these discrepancies, Eren bypassed them, not wanting to pry further than what Armin was willing to supply.

When the bell finally rang, Eren felt slightly better about school. He walked with Armin to the pick-up area, watching as his blond friend peeled away, joining Mikasa as the two clambered into a simple, silver little car and drive away.

Eren sat there waiting.

He shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other, watching other students clambering into cars, or scooting along bicycles as they headed home. Eren just stood awkwardly, chewing the inside of his mouth as the looked for Levi.

Had the man forgotten him?

A roar shook the ground, however, and Eren stumbled, watching several cars grind to a halt. The peoples' eyes locked open in fear, staring at the horizon, anticipating something. And Eren clenched his eyes shut, knowing damn good and well what it probably was.

His hypothesis was soon proven, as a monster appeared, crashing against buildings as it hurtled towards the school. This creature appeared to be related to a cephalipod, tentacles swinging around in dangerous circles, slicing through concrete.

People screamed, abandoning their vehicles in their mad rush to escape. Groaning, Eren flung off his backpack, and stuffed it in a corner. He ducked around a wall as well, made sure no one was looking, and sunk his teeth into his hand.

Blood spurted on the concrete, but he just shook it of. Soon his bones were swelling, the heated skin wrapping his body up as he slowly succumbed to the Titan. The tiny punctures from his teeth healed quickly, allowing Eren time to blow his limp hair from his face, and charge at the monster.

He led with his fist, smashing it into the creature's squishy skin. The monster quivered beneath him, allowing Eren to swing out a foot, stomping on one of the tentacles that was assaulting the area. The squid screamed, beak clacking as it lifted up off the ground, squirting a black substance all over Eren's leg.

Eren's already heated skin began to steam more, and the Titan howled in pain, the skin being eaten away by whatever the squid had released onto him. Stumbling backwards, Eren tried to fan his legs, hoping to recover quickly enough to lead his attack again.

He was saved, however, by someone flying in, scimitars flashing in the sun. Levi was there, sinking his blades deep in the gelatinous body, flying down the monsters back with the weapons submerged. Disgusting yellow puss squirted out of the squid's back, splattering all along the ground.

With its body ripped open, the creature was weak. Eren was finally recovered, and took this chance to reach over, snag the creature in his large hands, and ripped it along the seam Levi had created.

The boy looked down, his guardian's tiny body visible, covered in yellow goop. Eren let loose his only method of speaking, tiny clicks and clacks, while Levi swiped at the mess covering him.

"Sorry I'm late, brat!" Levi called up, shooting his gear into Eren's shoulder, so he could swing himself up to a comfortable perch. "Commander Smith called, saying something about a monster headed towards the school."

Eren gave a few clicks. Levi ignored them.

"All right, kid. Get out of the Titan body now," Levi commanded, but Eren gave a hopeless shrug. He hadn't worn himself out with this fight. It had been relatively easy to manage, despite his legs burning off, so he wasn't able to just dispel his Titan form. Hange had discovered the trick to releasing them, though.

Eren pointed at Levi's blades, then swiped with his gargantuan fingers along the back of his neck. Levi looked startled for a moment, before nodding his head.

"I cut open the back of your neck?" Eren used the tip of his finger to tap Levi's head, giving a soft smile of reassurance. Or, considering he was in his Titan form, Eren supposed it looked more like a murderous smirk. Levi didn't bat an eye, though, and merely swiped at Eren's finger, before plunging his blades into Eren's neck.

The Titan bellowed, but the opened wound released a shot of steam, spewing out the gash. Eren's body slowly rose, as the Titan's body began to dissolve. Levi quickly snagged his charge beneath the armpits, and pulled him from the carnage.

Shooting his gear out, Levi used the fast dissipating body to anchor them lower and lower to the ground, until the man was satisfied that they could make the jump. From there, he tossed Eren into an undignified heap in the grass, landing on his feet beside him.

Eren groaned as a complaint, pushing himself up to his elbows. "Thanks..." the boy muttered, sarcasm lacing his words.

Levi rolled his eyes, though, and kicked Eren's ribs lightly. "Get up. I need to go get the bike. I left it in a hurry when I saw your big, stupid ass running towards the monster."

"Someone had to stop it," Eren retorted, stumbling to his feet, rubbing at his chest. "You could've just said get up. The kicking was a bit unnecessary."

"You're stupid," was Levi's response as he began walking, "so I had to beat some sense into you."

"I think that almost counted as a joke," Eren complimented, giving a small golf-clap as he trailed his elder.

"The only joke here is your IQ." That brought the conversation to an end as Levi recovered his bike, straddled it, and waited for Eren to follow. The boy smiled, though, patting his pocket happily for just a moment, before climbing on after Levi. He hands found their usual place, and he felt happy to finally be going home.

-(-o-)-

"Do you have any homework?" Levi demanded. He had ditched his uniform, and was now in regular jeans, along with a button up white shirt. His pink apron was tied around his waist, causing Eren's mouth to water at the prospect of food.

He was disgruntled at Levi's abruptness, however. "Yeah, I do," Eren groaned, but then stopped. Levi watched the process of conflicting emotions that crossed over the boy's face, and cocked his eyebrow up in curiosity. "I left my back pack at school."

Groaning, Eren flopped down on the couch, muttering angrily to himself. Levi shook his head, staring down at Eren in disdain.

"Well, I suppose no dessert to night, then," Levi decided, waving his hand as he disappeared into the kitchen. Eren shot upright at that statement, and hurtled into the kitchen. His eyes were wide with desperation, and he slid to his knees on the tile, clutching at Levi's britches.

"_Please_," Eren begged, staring pitifully up at Levi. "You said you'd make _Buche de Noel_!"

"That," Levi said, puncturing his words, "was before you were irresponsible."

"I only took it off to fight that monster!" Eren argued, jumping to his feet. "It's not fair of you to punish me."

"Next time don't be so hot headed. I was already on the scene, ready to fight the monster."

"It would've made it to the school if I hadn't intercepted it!"

"No one would have been hurt, the people of this city know by now to evacuate." Levi turned away from Eren then, pulling out his cooking utensils and ingredients. Eren gave a snarl of anger, and stomped out of the room, into his bedroom. Grabbing the handle, he swung his door shut, slamming it as loud as he could.

He heard a shout of exasperation from Levi, but the man said nothing. Soon, Eren heard foreign music pouring out of the speakers, and he knew Levi was busying himself in the kitchen. Silently fuming, Eren punched his pillow, muttering all the reasons that Levi sucked.

Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he pulled out the miniature Levi. The figure stood in his hand, and Eren glared at it, spitting out curse words. But his anger began to dissipate. He remembered the fight now, watching Levi flying in from nowhere, crashing into the monster with his swords.

_"Sorry I'm late, brat"_, had been his guardians words, and now Eren felt slightly guilty. What Levi had said was 'sorry', despite all the unnecessary rudeness. He'd been rushing to Eren's aid, and it occurred to the boy now that he hadn't only been referencing his lateness to playing chaperon.

Mumbling for a different reason now, Eren flopped back on the pillow, his figurine lying on the pillow next to him. He stared at the tiny, plastic face, the characteristic scowl having been portrayed rather well.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Eren demanded, turning away from the figure. "Stupid little midget man can't just say what's on his mind! Always has to be a butt about everything. I'd shove him in a puddle, but he'd drown." Eren snorted at his little joke, and gave a small giggle.

"I'm five foot two, you ungrateful little shit. I'm not. A fucking. Midget," a voice hissed, and Eren went rigid. Sure, he'd slammed his door. Though he'd forgotten to lock it. Gulping, Eren sat up on his bed, and a rather pissed Levi stood there. His fists were tightened into little balls, and his eyebrows were so contracted that his eyes were almost gone.

Eren mumbled something incoherent, but Levi was already stomping down the halls. Following cautiously behind, Eren watched as his guardian stormed out of the house, opened the garage, and rocketed away on his motorcycle.

The boy watched through the window as the taillights faded away. Groaning, he buried his head in his hands. He'd seriously pissed Levi off this time. He miserably wandered into the kitchen, and felt guilt smash into him.

Levi had cooked the dish he'd wanted. He'd skimped out on dinner a bit, making a basic pasta dish, and instead had poured time into creating the dessert. Cursing under his breath, Eren shuffled around, wanting to eat yet feeling like he didn't deserve the food.

Eren rubbed at his forehead, feeling rather tired all of a sudden. He walked to his bedroom, however, and got out a piece of printer paper, along with a pen. Settling down at the kitchen table, he began writing, until the pen slipped out of his hand, and his head hit the table.

-(-o-)-

Levi entered the house, his letting his keys drop into the bowl. He shut the door with a little extra force, and kicked off his shoes. The man as more then ready to come home to open warfare with Eren, but he couldn't hear the boy.

He walked through the living room, into the hall. He opened the bedroom door, but could see that Eren wasn't there. Levi did pause, however, when he saw that the action figure of himself was on top of the pillow.

Staring at it for just a moment, Levi checked the backyard, standing on the porch and peering into the gloom. Still no sight of Eren. Worried despite himself, Levi quickly shut and locked the back door, heading along the hallway to the kitchen.

Peering inside, he found Eren. The boy was sprawled at the dinner table, drool pooling around his mouth. Levi curled his lip up in disgust, but saw a paper next to the mop of brown hair. Curious, Levi leaned over, slowly taking the paper into his hands, happy that it had avoided the puddle.

Levi's eyes scanned over the paper, before he shook his head. Eren was such a dumbass.

On it the boy had written:

"_Dear Levi,_

_I apologize for my untoward behavior, and hope I did not upset you. But I did. Obviously I did. I'm sorry. You can cuss me out all you want, and you can say mean things in French if you like. I'll even go a week without you cooking! I'll make my own food, so you can have a break._

_I was angry. I thought you were unfair. But then I realized you were worried, but you're awkward and difficult, so you couldn't just say that._

_Sincerely, _

_Eren._

_P.S. I wasn't serious about the cooking thing. I can't cook. Please don't do that._"

Beneath that the boy had scribbled out drawings and sketches of Levi, towering over Eren. He was even standing in puddles, pushing stepping on Eren's head. Levi bit back a chuckle as he saw the drawings.

Unsteadily, Levi lowered his hand, shaking Eren slightly. The boy mumbled something, then slowly lifted his head, blinking groggily up at Levi. Eren felt as if he had to be dreaming, however, because Levi stood in front of him, a small etched into his usually furrowed features.

"Get up, brat. I heard your stomach growling in your sleep. And thanks for the letter." Levi waved the paper for just a moment, and Eren smiled up at the man. Then he turned his green eyes to the dessert place, still awaiting him.

"I thought you weren't going to make that dessert," Eren said slowly, the smile stretching wider, acting as a FOIL to Levi's darkening expression. The older man let out a _tch_, and folded his arms.

"_Ferme ta gueule de merde toi l'enculé!_" Levi snarled, turning around as he grabbed plates down from the counter. Eren's smile only grew bigger, though, and he slid up beside Levi, his arms brushing the man.

Eren felt pleased with the contact, and pulled forks and knives from the drawer. He finally drew away, however, and sat at the table. He sat there peacefully, until Levi sat across from him, sleeves rolled up as they both began to eat their pasta.

Levi stared reproachfully at Eren for just a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Tell me about your day."

"Well, in English we began..."

-(-o-)-

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I wanted to answer them, but most of the time I get emails on my phone throughout the day, and I don't actually get on my laptop until like, ten at night, kinda fubaring that. But-I read them, and I love seeing people's input, so thank you! **

**Translations (supposedly):**

_You greedy pig_

_You stupid boy_

_Shut your fucking shitty mouth, you ass fucker (or you shitty motherfucker; regardless, something horrible)_

**Levi's background should come in full swing along with Eren's soon.**


	4. One Mother of a Problem

A whole semester passed in relative ease. Eren passed all of his classes - albeit with some help from Mikasa and Armin. After the young girl's initial distrust of Eren, she'd grown to accept his spot in their daily lives, and began talking with him regularly. When they would sit down to lunch together, Mikasa would demand to know about his studies, and how he was faring.

It pleased Eren to have someone outside of Levi to turn to. Not that he had any complaints about his guardian. He and Levi had settled into a steady routine. Come home, eat, discuss their days, though this was punctuated by the occasional battle. Their team work had become stupendous, rising to the calls with ease, zooming about on Levi's bike, just to jump off, bite his hand, and rupture into the Titan while Levi found a safe place to park.

The routine was pleasant, and Eren was content with his life. So, one day, when he and Levi arrived home, a phone call disrupted them entirely. Levi rarely got calls, as such, it was a bizarre thing to hear the device trilling from its cradle.

An anomaly, is what it was.

Levi quickly picked it up, jamming it to his ears as he listened to the voice within. His back went rigid. Eren mouthed silently at him, but Levi waved him away, clearly agitated. The boy felt excluded, as he stepped back, Levi dropping into his French as he muttered into the phone.

Sighing, Eren flopped onto his bed, drawing out his laptop. He opened up Skype. Hovering over it with his cursor, Eren double-clicked it. Technology was still new to him, yet Armin was slowly helping him adjust. He began chatting with his friend, until Mikasa joined, and he quickly included her. The girl immediately began harping on the duo of boys about their studies.

Audibly groaning, Eren looked up, and saw an irritated Levi leaning against the door frame. The man was hunched over, and his fingers were fumbling with his cigarettes. Eren stared, shocked, as Levi lit the stick, and shoved it into his lips.

"Um... You're in the house," Eren meekly pointed out, typing a quick goodbye to Armin and Mikasa as he shut his laptop. There had to be something seriously wrong if Levi was to distraught to even go outside before lighting up.

The elder man took a quick draw on his cigarette, before entering Eren's room. It was bizarre, seeing Levi in here, and it was even worse when Levi actually sat on the bed, elbows touching his knees as he hunkered over.

"It's my house, I'll smoke where I want." Levi grumbled, flicking the ashes into Eren's carpet. The boy stared at them with distaste, but Levi quickly stomped on them. He fixated Eren with a glare. "You hardly vacuum in here anyways you disgusting brat."

Grimacing, Eren gave a dignified sniff. "Not true! I vacuumed two weeks ago."

Levi visibly cringe.

"That's not what's important right now, anyways!" Eren griped, leaning forward on his bed, and focusing on Levi. "What's wrong with you?"

Levi hesitated, for just a moment, his teeth clenching as he held the cigarette tightly in his lips. He finally relaxed, though, just a bit, and gave his snarled reply. "My mother is coming to visit."

Eren took this information in, before tilting his head. "And this is a bad thing?"

"She doesn't know you're here," Levi replied, his glance heavily landing on Eren. He seemed tired. "Or, she just now found out, I should say. She is not pleased."

Eren gulped, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Why? I mean... It's not like it's your fault or anything, right? I'm just your partner in crime."

"Well..." Levi's voice trailed off again, and he bit his lip. "She doesn't know about my job. Can't know, more like. Safety hazard. So, as far as she knows, you're some random kid that I picked up off the streets, out of pity."

"Oh, because that sounds good!" Eren argued, furrowing his brow, his fists clenching up. "You make me sound like some dead-beat! Of course she'd hate me!"

Levi rolled his eyes, sitting up straight as he did so. "You're being dramatic, you stupid little shit." He jabbed the cigarette in Eren's direction. "And for the record, your actual story isn't much better. You are a free-loader, that I didn't ask for."

Eren gulped, turning away from Levi. "Fine then."

Levi stared at him, seemingly not comprehending the shift in the boy's disposition. "Whatever. Regardless, she'll be here towards the end of the week. She's flying in, so she'll be cranky when she gets here. Make sure you stay out of her way."

Eren grunted in response, not acknowledging Levi as the man rose and exited the room. The teenager flopped over, staring at nothing in particular. Levi's words had wounded him, and yet he couldn't argue. After all, everything the elder man had said was entirely true.

Propping himself up, Eren began to think. Levi had often remarked that this was a dangerous pastime for the young man. Despite that, he allowed himself to use the pass time. He was far too young to get a job - at fifteen, no where would hire him. Sighing, he flipped open his phone, provided by Hange, and found the woman's number.

He texted her a simple message, and received a simple message.

**Meet me at the lab.**

-(-o-)-

Levi hadn't stopped him or questioned him. Eren supposed he had quit caring.

It didn't come as a surprise. After all, if Eren was just a useless freeloader, then the comings and goings of the youth wouldn't really interest Levi all that much. The lab was daunting, though, and Eren felt the pads of his thumb working nervously against his Levi figurine, his breath labored as the facility doors were slid open, and soon Hange was there, her arms reaching out to encompass him.

"Oh darling!" she crooned, "How long it's been since my baby came to visit me!" She gave a pitiful sniff, and wiped at the fake tears pooling beneath her eyes. Flicking them away, Hange grappled his waist, pulling him forward into the sterilized, gleaming laboratory.

-(-o-)-

Eren stared at the mirror, curious as to what had just happened. Hange, having heard of his monetary problems, had quickly proposed a solution. She'd had him strip down to nothing - something he was quite used to, with the routine check-ups that Hange had in place - and stand entirely still.

That was it. Then Hange had pulled out a camera, took a few pictures, then told Eren to redress himself. Then she'd slipped him a roll of hundreds, a smile spreading across her features as her glasses caught the light.

"Thank-you, Eren. I've had many people interested in you!" She had reassured him. And at the moment he'd felt perfectly fine. But as he returned home, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd done something odd. He knew about sex, and he knew what porn and nudity all meant to regular people.

What Hange had him do though, seemed different, and that was unsettling. He almost would have been more comfortable in some weird type of pose. Yet Hange had asked for no such thing, and was content with him standing in an awkward position, his penis dangling forlorn just like his hands at his sides.

So what had it been about? He thought about that, sitting there, thumbing his money. Now he wasn't a dead-beat, but what could he pay for? The youth hadn't thought that far ahead, and now he was even further distracted by Hange's odd behavior.

Groaning, he thumped his head against the mirror, glaring irritably at his reflection.

The smell of food seeped underneath the cracks of the door.

Steeling himself, Eren flushed the toilet, and headed into the kitchen, where he immediately came face to spoon with an irritable Levi. With how close the utensil was to touching him, Eren could see almost every grain in the wood. Behind it was Levi's snarling face.

"You, brat!" Levi demanded, spoon still held aloft. "Where the fuck have you been? I don't get a phone call or a text, or any word to where you're going, and you come back and head straight to the bathroom? Explain yourself!"

Eren at first felt indignation, popping open his mouth to argue. Then he stopped, jaw swigning shut. He stared at Levi, and felt an explosion of warmth in his chest. Levi was angry for him disappearing without a word. He was angry because he had been worried, and indeed Eren could see the creases in between Levi's dark eyebrows. And...

With a deep sniff, Eren smelled what had captured his attention in the bathroom. Rolled out dough, just barely baked, and placed on the counter.

"Are you... making pizza?" Eren asked slowly, watching the spoon drop back to Levi's sides. The short man gave a sassy pop of his hip, his free hand gripping it as he glared at Eren.

"Answer my damn questions, you stupid brat! I ought to ground you!" Levi snarled.

Eren smiled. "I visited Hange," he explained. "She let me work to get some money." Levi stopped at this, and almost reeled in surprise as Eren's palm extended, revealing the wad of hundreds he had there. The elder stared at the money, before his brow furrowed.

"What kind of work?" Levi demanded, gaze latching onto Eren, watching for any sign of treachery.

"Just cleaning up around the lab, you know. She said she can't trust normal people with certain stuff, so it's easier to have someone on the inside working with her! Especially when it comes to cleaning up after the other Titans." A lie. A blatant lie. It left Eren's insides whirling like mush. How could he lie to Levi so easily? So swiftly? And why couldn't he tell the truth?

He had done nothing wrong. Nothing that he should be ashamed of. Right? But there was that niggling doubt that he should never say out loud what had passed between he and Hange.

What was she doing with that photo...?

He ignored the thought.

Levi was staring at him, passing judgement, before giving a final grunt. "Fine. But if this is going to be a regular thing I want warnings!" With a click of his heel, Levi spun back around, pink apron flaring ridiculously.

"Can I help?" Eren offered, already knowing the answer.

"If you wash your hands thoroughly with my supervision."

Shoving his hands under the faucet, he bit back a laugh as Levi took over, his hands rubbing across Eren's, scrubbing the soap in and plucking underneath Eren's fingernails, demanding to know whether he had actually touched a Titan or not.

Eren laughed his no, before pondering over Levi's touch. He could feel the elder man's muscles pressing against his arms, the forceful way that Levi commandeered his hands. Eren couldn't stop his thoughts before they stretched to wondering...

_What if Levi saw the photos?_

But Eren didn't know where the thought was headed, so he focused on drying his hands, and slapping tomato sauce onto the crust, arguing rather loudly over what was more important, cheese, or pepperonis. This resulted in both of them tossing on their respective choices, and a rather messy pizza.

Yet when Eren bit deep into his slice, he watched Levi do the same.

"Well brat," Levi finally spoke, "I guess we make a helluva good pizza."

Eren went to bed after cleaning up, and when he woke back up, there was a wad of hundreds on his night stand. He stared at the green jumble, before sinking back into his pillows. Levi had returned the money.

He should have been delighted at having his own money, but it left a sour taste in Eren's mouth.

The only thought being that he had stood nude for picture for absolutely no reason.

And that was when Eren felt rather sick.

-(-o-)-

On the day of Levi's mother's arrival, Eren found himself a nervous mess. Levi was not helping, tapping his foot and shifting around, entirely unhappy with the situation as well. Hoping to seek some form of comfort, Eren quickly delved into his pocket, happy at the tiny figure that greeted him.

It was a slight consolation, but it made him feel a hell of a lot better.

The guest bedroom had been meticulously cleaned, with old, flower themed comforters and lame paintings placed appealingly about, ugly pillows propped against the white head board. Eren found the whole thing hideous, but Levi was convinced this was the proper way to go.

Eren was swiftly informed to stay out from underneath his mother's feet, for her temper could be something awful. The youth wouldn't have been so inclined to believe it, if not for the constant irritation that Levi was showing today. Or... more irritation then usual.

He was more snappy, and was lashing out at Eren over the simplest things, making it even easier to retreat to his plastic Levi for solace. This Levi didn't yell at him, as it was, and the young boy found this quite the relief.

The two were standing completely still in the living room now, though, not daring to sit down for some inexplicable reason. Neither spoke a word, or glanced at the other, or propositioned some other activity then staring nervously at the door, listening to the booming tick of the clock.

"Um," Eren finally broke their vow of silence, causing Levi's angered gaze to land smack dab on Eren's features. "Well... We look a little ridiculous just standing here, don't we? What're you so nervous about, anyways?"

Levi gave an indignant huff. "I'm not nervous!" the petite man argued, and Eren could've sworn that Levi was aching to stomp his foot in childish protest. "It's just... My mother is a rather difficult person."

"Like mother like son?" Eren supplied, arching an eyebrow. He saw Levi's features contort, fighting down the anger that was probably ready to spill over. Then the smaller man began to mutter in French, turning back to the door.

Eren sighed, his feeble attempt at conversation crumbling to the floor, a pile of ash besmirching Levi's immaculate house. He was pondering over his nice little metaphor, when Levi's phone gave a shrill ring. The man quickly snapped it open, and Eren recognized the sound of Commander Smith's voice, and immediately lurched towards the door.

Levi, momentarily forgetting the looming pressure of his mother's arrival, quickly followed.

Eren for once didn't wait for Levi to straddle the bike. He merely grabbed Levi, surprising his guardian as Eren bit his thumb. Blood welled up in his mouth, and he welcomed it. His body soon steamed and swelled, rocketing into the sky with Levi still clasped firmly in his palm.

He felt a tiny little impact, realized it was Levi's fists, and relaxed his fingers. Levi ran up his arm as Eren began walking. Soon Levi was next to his ear, and the elder man was unbuttoning his shirt, while kicking off his pants. Beneath his hero outfit was visible, straps properly in place. He dove into the pocket of his discarded britches, and grasped hold of a sword - designed by Hange to retract, for emergencies.

He drew it now, situating all of his gear as Eren stomped eagerly on, Levi hissing instructions in his ear.

"Enemy spotted," Levi smirked, as they drew into the main part of the city. And indeed, there was a rather large, shark looking creature, with the legs of a human. It was grotesque, its gills widening and sucking cars in through the slits. Eren sneered in dismay, which, in his Titan form, was really rather ugly.

Levi promptly told him so, before shooting off of Eren's shoulder, hurling himself eagerly at the monstrosity, just as Eren's fists followed suit.

-(-o-)-

The enemy wasn't a challenge. Not many were anymore. With swift moves from Levi, slicing apart the tender, humanoid legs beneath, and Eren pummeling away at the creature's face and nostrils, they had made a quick job of it. They'd both opted to ride the bus back after Eren's Titan form collapsed.

Levi sat on the grungy bus seat, disgruntled and clearly blaming Eren. He gave his young charge a whole lecture about the importance of allowing Levi to get his motorcycle, all the while thanking Eren for keeping his clothes folded on his shoulder somehow.

"I mean, they're so broad its hard for things to fall off," Eren commented, while Levi glared at him.

"You think you have broad shoulders, brat?"

"In my Titan form? Maybe." Eren smirked, and leaned closer, rolling his shoulders, bumping against Levi. "But in my human form? Definitely."

Levi almost cracked, the corners of his mouth twisting up slightly, before he swatted Eren's arm, and attempted to pull his pants over his uniform in the cramped space. He kicked his leg out, accidentally making contact with Eren's flesh.

"Oh come one," Eren complained, swatting at Levi's rogue leg. "You're so tiny, you don't need to spread out!" Levi froze, glaring at Eren, with only one leg fully encased, the other sprawled heedlessly over Eren's lap. With a sniff, and an upward turn of his nose, Levi dug his heel into Eren's crotch.

-(-o-)-

Fifteen minutes later, Eren was still quite uncomfortable, but they were at the house, and Levi was fully dressed. It was the ideal situation for both, yet there was something off about the whole thing. Namely the fact that the front door was open, and a shrill form of opera music was pouring out of the windows.

As they approached the house, Levi let out an audible groan, just as a woman appeared in the doorway, her mouth open wide as she shrieked, rushing forward. Eren noticed she was in an awful old dress, resembling something out of the Victorian era. It wasn't beautiful though, merely old and ill fitting for the old woman now grasping at Levi, firing off quick questions at her son.

"_Tu m'en veux_?" The old woman demanded, drawing back, her gray bun wobbling dangerously on top of her sallow face. Levi made a pained face, and stared back at Eren as if begging for help.

"_Pourquoi voudriez-vous poser cette maman_?" Levi muttered, the desperation clear on his features now. Just as Levi's mother opened her mouth to reply to her son, Eren decided to intervene.

"Hi! I'm Eren!" He shoved his hand forward, and watched as the elderly lady turned to him in disgust. Ignoring her expression, Eren focused on the woman, realizing that she was a full three inches shorter then Levi, bringing her just below Eren's chest. He felt rather ridiculous around these two.

On top of this, she was frail, and tiny. Her small bony frame was entirely encompassed by the awful dress she seemed to find appropriate. Her body shook, bringing the wrinkles stretching her face taught into attention. But in her eyes their lingered a fierce anger, and with her eyebrows furrowed like that, silvery daggers of accusation, she could see entirely how she and Levi were related.

"_Le petit garçon espagnol_?" She demanded of Levi, glaring angrily up at Eren. He could feel the waves of hatred rolling off of that tiny body. He didn't know why, but this old lady must thirst for either his literal or figurative blood.

Levi was sighing in frustration. "Mother, you speak English perfectly fine. Stop being disrespectful to my guest."

Eren desperately wanted to ask what she'd called him, but he didn't think it prudent, what with the old lady crossing her bony arms.

"Whatever," she snapped, her accent think. She bundled up her skirts, and swept closer to Levi, planting a sharp kiss on his cheek. Levi cringed unhappily as the woman hustled her way up the steps. "I am cooking dinner tonight. So rest, my darling..." Her voice dropped into a sickening croon, and by the look on Levi's face he wanted to die.

Eren almost giggled, but waited til the woman was gone before succumbing to his giggles. Levi snapped angrily, "It's not funny!"

"So what did she call me?" Eren finally asked, ignoring Levi's angry retort. The anger quickly dissipated, however, at the mention of his mother's comments. Levi shrugged his shoulders, and rolled his eyes.

"She asked if you were 'the little Spanish boy'." Levi replied, watching as Eren cocked his head in confusion.

"Is that an insult? I mean... I guess I don't really have a nationality, do I?" Eren questioned, curious himself now. He stared at his dark skin tone, and realized that to someone who didn't know that Eren had no prior existence, would probably assume that he was of a different race.

"She's a little racist," Levi replied, "so yeah. I guess it is. I don't particularly care what she thinks, however. You are my partner, and she will not insult you in my presence." With this dictated, Eren felt himself blush, ever so slightly. Something about that had pleased him, and he gave Levi a warm smile.

"Thanks, Levi..." Eren muttered, and he jerked his hand forward, without thinking. His hand connected briefly with Levi's fingers, reassured by their warmth. His guardian seemed startled for a second, before hesitantly clasping his own hand around Eren's.

"Whatever, you little shit..." With their gazes averted, they both quickly removed their hands from one anothers', and headed into the house, opera still oozing through the walls.

"This is gonna be a fun week," Eren commented, smiling at Levi.

"Oh, shuttup."

-(-o-)-

**Ahhh actually updating. Dunno if I'm happy with this chapter, but meh.**

**Anyways, someone asked if this was based off of Tiger and Bunny, and... The funny thing is, not intentionally. So it's actually hilarious now looking at this story..**

**Regardless, thank you for the reviews and everything, I love reading them! So please leave more, let me know what you're thinking.**


End file.
